Monkey Puzzle 2
Monkey Puzzle 2 is a single-player puzzle game released on February 27, 2008. Gameplay Controls used in this game are the right arrow key, left arrow key and space bar or ctrl key. Players must use the left and right arrow keys to aim and the space bar or the control key to fire nuts at monkeys. Players must match the colours of the nuts with the colours of the monkeys in order to pass the level. For every 3 monkeys or nuts of the same colour that touch, the monkey will be dislodged. The goal of each level is to dislodge all the monkeys. The water level is also constantly rising and there is a glowing line slightly above the surface. If any nut or monkey touches this line, the game is over. There are four worlds, each with five levels. However, if one loses the game, he has to start at the first level of the first world. There are no save points in this game. For each level completed the player gets 10000 points and a time bonus of anywhere between 10000 and 0. There are also 5 tips to help the player as he progresses throughout the game, which can be found by enabling tips in the instructions section. Story Deep in the jungle, the great explorer, Farnsworth, is up some creek without a paddle. The waters are rising and the locals will only throw him a line if he gets rid of the monkeys from the branches above. Fortunately, he has a catapult, lots of nuts and a good eye for monkey-hide. There are five different colours of monkeys, nuts and spiders: brown, yellow, green, red and blue. Regular Nuts Nuts are used to dislodge monkeys. When a player manages to get three objects of the same color in a row, they will disappear, dislodging everything attached to them. The image to the left is a regular red nut. Regular nuts can be brown, yellow, green, red or blue. Silver Nuts However, unlike monkeys and spiders, there is a sixth type: the silver nut. Introduced near the end of the first world, they are nuts that are very heavy. However, silver nuts can still be caught in spiderwebs. They are similar to the Orbs in the game Geoblox. The image to the left is an example of a silver nut. Monkeys Monkeys behave exactly like nuts, the only difference is that they must be dislodged to complete the level, while nuts do not. Spiders Starting from the second world, spiders are introduced into the game. These spiders, like the monkeys, can be dislodged by throwing 2 nuts of the same colour as the spider at it. However, if the nut thrown is a different colour, it will get trapped in the spider's web, posing as a hindrance. Blocks Starting from the third world, blocks are introduced into the game. These blocks behave exactly like the walls on the side of the screen, but they can be placed anywhere. Also, the game will be over if the glowing line touches any block. This causes many inexperienced players to lose on the first level of the third world. Achievements Why there is a "2" The picture to the left is the original Monkey Puzzle's logo, which was not actually found on FunOrb, but instead on Jagex's classic website. The original can still be played at Jagex's website, but there is no longer a link to the page, which used to be on the 'Minigame' section, as it was removed when FunOrb came out. The only games still listed on that page are FunOrb and Vertigo. Trivia Monkey Puzzle 2 is the only game that had a 2 added to it's name after Jagex updated it from the classic version that used to be on their website. Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Arcade Games